


Rainy Days Make Good Stories

by Inuyasha9lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doesn't go by the original game completely, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Never Fell, Going to college, Memory Loss, Reader Is Not Frisk, i'm not good at this, reader is an adult, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyasha9lover/pseuds/Inuyasha9lover
Summary: You fell down into the world of Undertale and forget everything you knew before falling. As you work your way to the barrier you meet lots of new friends, including one really cute, funny skeleton and his hyper brother. You slowly start to remember things as you make your way out.





	Rainy Days Make Good Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first thing I've written, but I'm very rusty, please take it easy on me haha. ^^' This story is still in development, where I have a lot of ideas, but I'm not sure if it's gonna have a lot of plot, but rather some short stories. We'll see where this leads. Also, the first chapter has a lot of what I originally posted on FF, but I edited it to something I actually want to continue writing on here. I'm weird with updating, I'll try to when I can but otherwise, it's whenever I want.

You are running through the forest, not even sure where you’re going. You were so mad, you could hardly even remember why, which didn’t help the fact that you have short term memory loss sometimes too. You were crying, but too angry to notice or care. You were so focused on your anger you didn’t even realize you were going up a mountain.

You stop for a moment and actually think, wiping away the tears streaming down your face.  _ 'Woah. This mountain is huge.' _ You’ve never seen it before. You think it’s strange, but then again you never paid much attention to anything. Why did you not notice it was there before though? You look around and didn't see any people around. You remember learning about a mountain before, probably back in high school, but you didn’t really pay attention back then anyway.

While thinking, you try to decide if you should head back to your dorm or not. You’re pretty sure you had homework you needed to work on that was due tomorrow, but also you wanted to explore. There was no one around to bother you anyway. Plus it wasn’t even that late. You could take a quick nature walk and sit on top of the mountain. Maybe you could even see the whole town from up there. That makes your decision. You’ll work on your homework later. You feel to make sure you have your phone to take pictures, and there it was in your pocket. Good thing you weren’t always forgetful, haha.

You slowly start to move forward.  _ 'Time for an adventure.' _ You thought. You make your way up the mountain, looking around. There is mostly trees, but you see a few animals around too. Animals are more used to you, so you are able to get along with them. You see a rabbit hopping out onto your path. Its leg was hurt. You sadly sigh, not sure how to help it. Walking forward, you crouch down to pet it. You let it smell your hand first, making sure it feels safe. You pet its head softly, then slowly and carefully pick it up. "Hey there little buddy." You say, still stroking its fur.

You walk over to a small comfy spot in the grass and lay the rabbit down, putting your coat down for extra cushioning. You pet it to let it know it was okay to stay and not try to freak out or run away. Searching your pockets you find some cloth. As you try to help the rabbit, you hold out its leg to examine where it was hurt. It wasn’t freaking out and you were completely surprised. "You're so good." You say softly, petting it. You wrap the hurt leg the best you can without hurting it. Smiling at you successful procedure you pet the rabbit, which seems to have fallen asleep. You stand up and realize it is still on your coat. You figure it's too comfortable to wake up, so you just leave it. Plus you had your favorite sweatshirt on, which kept you warm enough. You could grab the coat on your way back down, and even if it was gone when you got back it would be ok. You check the pockets to make sure you didn’t leave anything behind then get up and start moving up the mountain more.

You want to explore more.

After walking around for so long, you bump into a cave. The mouth of the cave is large, so you could see everything in it, if only it wasn’t so dark inside it. You walk a little closer. As your eyes adjust the light behind you lets you see most of what is in the cave. It is mostly some vines and a large hole.

Your curiosity is a little too large as you try to walk closer to see what is down the hole. As you approach it your foot gets caught on one of the vines on the ground. You gasp and fall down the hole. You're not one for screaming, so you try to think as you fall down the hole,  _ 'How can I make this hurt the least?' _ You try to shift into a position but it doesn't work.

_ 'Maybe if I-' _ Before you could finish your thought, you hit the ground, face first. Your vision blurs out as you slip into unconsciousness.

\---

_ Where am I?  _ You think before you open your eyes. You sit up, rubbing your face. The fall had made it hurt. You looking at your surroundings. You are in a big room that looks like a cave. You look down, seeing that you are standing on a pile of golden flowers that had softened your fall. Stepping off the flowers and onto the hard ground you think.

_ Who _ _ am I?  _ You can’t think of your own name for some reason. You can hardly remember anything before waking up. Thinking that you need to move on, you shake your head and start to walk around the room. You see a hall leading to an entrance to something. You walk through it and see a small yellow flower, very similar to the ones you landed on. 

Walking a little closer you notice it has a face. “Howdy!”

You jump a little.  _ Did that flower just talk to me? _

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” The flower seems friendly, but you still can’t be too sure.

You stay a little further away from it, but listening anyway.

“You’re new to the underground, aren’t ya?” You nod in response. “Golly you must be so confused.” Well there’s also the fact that you didn’t even remember anything prior to falling…so yeah. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. Guess little ol’ me will have to do!” You wait and listen. “Not one for talking are we?”  You shrug. It was hard to talk right now, you weren’t really sure what to say, or if you could even talk at all. “I guess not...well to continue, you’re weak.” You looked at where your arm muscles would be. You squeeze them. You weren’t that weak, were you? The flower keeps talking, bringing you back to focus on it. “You need to get strong, and the way to do that is to gain LOVE. Down here, LOVE is shared through little white, ‘friendliness pellets.’ Here, I’ll share some of mine to start you off. Collect as many as you can!” 

The ‘friendliness pellets’ appear all around you, slowly making their way towards you. You weren’t really sure of anything, but your instincts were telling you not to touch them. So instead of grabbing them you try to attempt dodging them. That didn’t really work out so well, because you made your decision a bit late, and one of them grazes your arm. _ ‘Owe’  _ you think. Dang that actually did hurt a little. 

Flowey starts to laugh. “Even if you did try to dodge, you’re still an IDIOT! In this world, it’s kill or BE killed!” He starts laughing even more. Then, more ‘friendliness pellets’ appear all around you. They start closing in on you. You start sweating nervously, begging that someone or something come and save you. Next thing you know you see a fireball appear out of nowhere and hit Flowey away, the pellets disappearing.

A goat like lady comes into sight. “What a terrible creature…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bumpy ride at the beginning. I'm honestly just trying to get to the good parts xD Where I'll have more original ideas. I understand I could probably just skip through everything, and honestly, I might skip through some parts, but right now I just want to let everything happen. Hopefully you enjoyed. Thank you for reading ^-^ Update should be soon if I actually work on it.  
> Let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll go back and fix them. :3  
> [My Tumblr for writing](https://creehasstory.tumblr.com/)  
> [My main](https://inuyasha9lover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
